To Here From There
by increak96
Summary: He was a star, he was beautiful, he was famous, he had everything! Just one instant changed all of that for him... How did he get down here, from way up there? ONESHOT!


**A\N: Yeah. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Avatar: The Last Airbender was my first, true love, so it only makes sense that I'm following this series as well. It's a disappointment for me, but it's a good series all the same. I think ATLA just set my standards WAY high...**

**Anyways, I don't own a thing! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Bending.

It wasn't just an art or a skill. It was a part of you. And when it was taken away, you were left… empty. There was a huge hole in your being, and nothing manmade could fill it for you.

That was how Tahno felt, anyways.

After that night at the area when Amon took his bending, he walked to the park and stared at the fountain for a long time. A very long time.

What did he do now? No pro-bending, no income, no job, no girlfriends, no private lessons, no nothing. He was stuck in a world slowly spiraling into a bender versus human war, and suddenly, he was on the other side.

_What now? What… what do I do?_

He shoved his hands into his pockets and started walking towards the inner city, his eyes drooping as a heavy drowsiness overtook him. He passed a telephone pole and scowled at the new posters for the Wolfbats.

Within twenty minutes, they had replaced him. Some friends they were. Then again… if one of them had lost their bending, he wouldn't have cared at all. He was just as bad as they were! If not worse…

Tahno rubbed his eyes, drowsiness beginning to set in.

When was the last time he slept? Ah, he couldn't remember. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw the eyes and the mask, the hand reaching towards him, the twisting feeling of having his energy blocked and contorted.

_I have to sleep sometime…_

Tahno walked in between two old apartment complexes, sliding down the wall with his head in his hands. He tried to remain calm as visions of the attack came flooding back to him.

_You have to sleep… at some point you have to sleep…_

"Tahno?"

Tahno vaguely registered a voice calling to him, but he couldn't move or speak. He was drifting somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness, and everything else was lost on him.

"Tahno, come on. Get up."

It was a… man? Odd, he usually hung around with girls… The only other men he knew were those on his team.

"Hmm?" he mumbled, feeling his arm slide over the man's shoulder.

"You look like death. Let's get you inside, okay?"

Tahno nodded wearily, his head lolling to the side and smacking against the stranger's chest. The smell of cologne filled his nose, and scarlet threads danced in front of his eyes.

Soon, they were going up a flight of stairs—wait, when did they get inside?—and Tahno was slightly more awake. He glanced up at the person who had decided to help him and frowned, tilting his head to the side.

"What?"

Tahno shook his head. "Just trying to recognize you…"

"Mako. My name is Mako."

Tahno jerked, and he let out an undesirable. Mako smiled slightly and rolled his eyes.

"Relax. I'm not that mad anymore."

Tahno gave him an odd look. He wasn't?

"Hey, after Amon took away your bending…" Mako rubbed his neck, the two of them arriving at the top of the stairs. "I figured you got what was coming. And then some."

Tahno said nothing and just tilted his head away, glaring at the floor.

"Anyways…" Mako threw open a hatch and helped Tahno up into their small apartment, leading him to the couch and sitting him down. "What happened to your leg?"

Tahno glanced at it. Oh yeah, his leg. He had almost forgotten… that sickening snap when he hit the cement before falling off and nearly drowning. "Not sure. Probably broken." He shrugged his shoulders and Mako nodded, rolling up his sleeves.

"Have to set it then, you're turning purple."

"Wha—? AH!"

Tahno shouted as Mako turned him sideways and sat at the end of the couch, pulling his leg into his lap. He rolled up Tahno's pant leg and inspected the injury for a moment.

"This is going to hurt for a couple seconds…" Mako let his voice trail, seizing the limb below and above the break.

Tahno grit his teeth, waiting. Mako took a deep breath and began to slowly slide it back into place. With a soft pop, it was set, and Tahno unclenched his teeth.

"Uh… thanks."

"Yup," was all Mako said, moving towards the stove. "You hungry?"

Tahno slowly shook his head. "No… just tired."

Mako nodded, warming a skillet to prepare himself some food. "Okay. You can sleep there on the couch. You might wake up with a splint on, though."

Tahno nodded and slowly leaned back against the armrest, letting his eyes slowly close. The pictures were still there, playing in his mind as he slipped away into the black. He could hear faint voices in the distance.

"What is _he _doing here?"

"He needed help, Bolin. He's injured, and after what happened at the arena…"

"I know, but… but…" There was a heavy sigh. "Fine."

Tahno felt the last strains of consciousness leave him, and for the first time in days, he surrendered himself to sleep.

* * *

**A\N: I know it's short... and kinda... bleh. XP Please leave a review on your way out! I hope y'all liked it!**


End file.
